Secrecy
by Queen of Loopholes
Summary: Secrets don’t stay secrets for long. At least, not around Dr. Gregory House. Wilson.Cameron with some House.Cuddy.FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

Secrecy

Summary: Secrets don't stay secrets for long. At least, not around Dr. Gregory House.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

A/N: Inspired by J.Daisy's story My Girl. Yup. That's why I started this. I just couldn't help it. It's in my favorites, you should check it out!

"You think they'll ever find out?" Her question broke the silence in the room.

He chuckled softly to himself. "House will figure it out eventually." He felt her tense slightly beside him and turned on his side to face her. "He'll attack me first, don't worry."

"I'm not worried." She replied and he could practically hear the pout in her voice.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her cheek softly. "Maybe we should just tell them." He whispered.

She bolted upright into a sitting position, almost causing him to fall out of the bed. "What!"

"It's not like it would be the end of the world." He sat up on an elbow, looking at her. "Why don't you want them to know?"

Her blue eyes met his brown ones as her mind raced to come up with something good to respond with. "Because they would never leave us alone." She lay down a bit to meet him eye to eye. "I like having you to myself."

"Liar." He murmured, pulling her into a soft kiss. "Tomorrow. I'll tell House. You can tell Foreman and Chase."

Allison Cameron sighed and looked at her secret boyfriend of eight months. "Fair enough."

James Wilson watched as she flopped back onto her bed and smiled. "Besides, now we can annoy House by acting mushy and lovey-dovey in front of him."

Cameron laughed and shook her head. "Before or after he fires me?"

Wilson leaned over and kissed her forehead softly. "I should get going." He sat up and looked around for his shoes.

"Sure you don't want to spend the night?"

"Do you want House to find out prematurely?" Wilson retorted.

Cameron's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Just call me tomorrow morning." She climbed off of her bed and walked with Wilson toward the door of her apartment.

The couple shared a gentle kiss before Cameron opened the door for Wilson, only to see her crippled boss standing there and tapping his cane against the floor.

A/N: Dun dun dun! Yeah I'm not sure how long this will be, but I'm guessing a few more chapters...


	2. Chapter 2

Secrecy

Summary: Secrets don't stay secrets for long. At least, not around Dr. Gregory House.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

A/N: Thanks for the…2 reviews. You guys have to do better than that if you want me to update! Yeah, I'm a greedy review-whore. So sue me! (But if you do then this doesn't get updated.)

Chapter 2 dedicated to J. Daisy.

;Chapter 2;

"House…what are you…?" Wilson began.

"How long have you two been sneaking around behind my back?" House interrupted, walking into Cameron's apartment.

"It's none of your business." Cameron replied coolly, shutting her apartment door.

House stared at Dr. Cameron for a few seconds. "Brr. Didn't know ice queens turned you on, Jimmy."

Cameron opened the door. "Get out."

Wilson's eyes flashed between his girlfriend and his friend. What was going on?

House sighed and shut the door with his cane, keeping it there. "Don't get your panties in a bunch." He glanced at James. "A little help here would be nice."

Wilson crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do you care if we're together?"

House groaned and let his cane fall gently to the floor. "I was afraid this would happen. You two get together and gang up on me. I'm not sure my poor little heart can handle it." House placed a hand over where his heart is.

"What do you want, House?" Cameron asked softly, leaning against the door.

"I'm going to guess that asking you two to break up would be asking too much."

Wilson scoffed and shook his head. "Like you care how we feel."

"You're right." House looked directly at Cameron and pointed at Wilson. "Break up with him." He demanded, heading for the door.

"No." Cameron responded, not bothering to move out of his way. "I'm not ending an eight month relationship because you screwed up."

"What did you do now, House?" Wilson asked amusingly, leaning against the wall.

House didn't reply, he just stared into Cameron's eyes.

"Seems Greg here finally came to his senses." Cameron stood up straight and opened the door. "You're eight months too late. Now get out."

House hobbled toward the door. "Allison…"

"No, House. You don't get to do this. You don't get to walk back into my life expecting me to drop everything and forgive you."

"I think you should leave, Greg." Wilson commented softly, noticing how upset Cameron was getting.

House looked over at Wilson. "Picking the girl, huh? I see how it is." He hobbled his way out of the door. "See you at work tomorrow." He tossed over his shoulder.

Cameron slammed the door shut and walked toward her bedroom. "I'm fired. I just know it."

"He's not going to fire you." Wilson watched as she walked out of her room and headed for the kitchen. "He couldn't."

"Why not? I just bitched out my boss and kicked him out of my apartment."

"It's close to one o'clock in the morning. Blame it on fatigue."

"He's not that stupid."

"He's in love with you Cameron."

Cameron, who had been carrying two mugs filled with hot coffee, stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and dropped the mugs. "What?"

Wilson moved her away from the coffee and sat her down on the couch, using his sleeve to wipe off the drops of coffee on her bare feet. "He's in love with you." He helped her to her feet and brought her into the bathroom, running cool water on her feet. "You okay?"

"He can't be in love with me."

"He is."

"But he can't be."

"I am."

"You can be." Cameron turned off the water and wiped her feet. "He can't be."

"Everyone can be in love."

"Two men aren't supposed to fall in love with the same woman." Cameron walked out of the bathroom to clean up the coffee mess.

"Why not?" Wilson questioned, following her.

"Because that's just…how it's supposed to be." Cameron placed a bunch of paper towels over the coffee puddles.

Wilson bent down beside her and took her hands in his. "We're going to walk into that hospital tomorrow together."

"What if I get fired? What if you get fired? What if we **both** get fired?"

"We're not going to get fired."

"How are you so calm?"

Wilson pulled Cameron into a hug. "I'm not." He murmured, kissing her forehead lightly.

A/N: Next chapter: Wilson and Cameron go to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Secrecy

Summary: Secrets don't stay secrets for long. At least, not around Dr. Gregory House.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

;Chapter 3;

"Ready?" James asked Allison, squeezing her hand gently. They were standing in front of the doors leading into Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

"I've been thinking…"

"We're not running away."

Cameron reached over and smacked his arm lightly, smiling a bit. "I've been thinking about telling Cuddy. About us."

"Twenty bucks says House already did."

"Can't you just humor me for once?"

Wilson laughed and led Cameron into the hospital. "Go right ahead. But House has probably already stormed in screaming and yelling."

_000_

"He's dating her!" House yelled, storming into Lisa Cuddy's office and startling the Dean of Medicine and Hospital Administrator.

"House, you know I don't watch soap operas. I work while they're on." Cuddy replied, not bothering to look up from her paperwork.

"Wilson. He's dating Cameron."

Cuddy paused and looked up slowly at the angry doctor. "For how long?"

"Eight months."

Cuddy was still for a moment before her face broke out into a small smile. "Good for them." She cleared her throat. "Now, don't you have a patient to cure?"

"You aren't going to do anything?"

Cuddy sighed and put her pen down, folding her hands on her desk. "What do you want me to do?"

"Transfer Wilson. Or fire them. I don't care. Do something!" House ordered.

"I'm not transferring or firing anyone. Now go do your job." Cuddy sent him a warning glare before going back to doing _her_ job.

_000_

Cameron, figuring that Wilson was right, skipped the trip to Cuddy's office and headed for House's instead. She found her colleagues, Drs. Eric Foreman and Robert Chase there instead of her boss.

"Have you see House? We've got a case and he's not answering his pages." Dr. Chase asked, his voice thick with an accent.

"He came over last night." She replied softly, heading toward the hang out room next door.

Foreman and Chase shared a look before following. "Everything okay?" Foreman asked, slipping into his 'big brother' role.

"Wilson and I have been seeing each other for eight months. House found out and came over. Wasn't exactly a party."

"Did he try something?"

Chase scoffed at Foreman's question. "House is crippled. I bet Cameron could have taken him on if need be."

"James was there. House didn't try a thing." Cameron put on a fresh pot of coffee. "I did yell at him and kick him out of my apartment though."

"Look, I'm pretty sure the worst thing that House can do to you is make your life hell for a while. He'll get over it." Foreman reassured, trying to comfort Allison as best she could.

"He kept that grudge against Chase for a while." Cameron pointed out.

Chase groaned. "That was horrible. He's still not totally over it yet."

"That's reassuring, Chase. Thanks." Cameron retorted sarcastically, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Is there a reason there are three pages on my pager?" House barked, limping into the hang out room.

"Yeah. You should try answering them." Foreman snapped, grabbing himself a cup of coffee and sitting down.

Chase sighed a bit and handed House the case file. "17 year old girl. Heavy vaginal bleeding, pelvic and back pain. And she claims she just finished her period."

"How long has the bleeding been going on?"

"A few days."

House tossed the case file onto the table. "Did you perform an ultrasound?"

Chase and Foreman glanced at each other. "No…" Chase responded.

"Do one. She's probably having a miscarriage."

"It could be a pelvic infection." Cameron piped in, looking up at House over the rim of her coffee mug.

House avoided her gaze and kept his eyes on Foreman. "Did she have a fever when she came in?"

Foreman shook her head. "No. Actually her body temperature is below the normal 98.6."

"What about Endometriosis?" Cameron suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

House took a deep breath. "Chase, do the ultrasound. Foreman, run some tests. Check for a pelvic infection, cancer, anything that could cause severe bleeding and pain. Don't forget to check for her hCG levels. And schedule her for a pelvic exam!" He called after the two male doctors. He looked at Cameron.

"About last night…"

"What about last night?" Cameron asked, setting her coffee cup down on the table top.

"I'm not going to apologize. You should have said something when things started to get serious between you two."

Cameron stood up and shook her head. "Everyone's wrong except you, isn't that right?" She crossed her arms over her chest and walked closer toward him. "So how did it feel to be rejected, House? Did you feel your heart break into a million pieces? Did it ache? Were you beating yourself up about it when you were alone in your place?"

"He's going to break your heart," House whispered, looking directly into Cameron's blue eyes. "He'll cheat on you, just like he did with his ex-wives. He'll crush you. And I won't be there to help pick up the pieces." House hobbled out of the room.

"Cameron? Are you okay?" Cuddy asked from the doorway, seeing the stunned and hurt look on the young woman's face.

"Just a run-in with House."

Cuddy walked into the room and patted Allison's shoulder. "He's just jealous. Stormed into my office hollering about you and Wilson." She offered the doctor a warm smile. "Congratulations, by the way."

Cameron returned the smile. "Thanks. I just wished things weren't so awkward and tense now."

"It'll blow over. If you ever need anything, you know where my office is." Cuddy gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "And if House is giving you too much trouble, let me know. I can make his life just as hellish as he can make yours."

Cameron laughed, knowing that the way to make House's life hellish was to throw in a few more hours of clinic duty. "Thanks." She watched Cuddy leave and wondered what she should do, since House didn't technically assign her anything. Sighing a bit, she went to find Foreman and help him out with the tests.

_000_

Wilson knocked on exam room one and entered, seeing House sitting there and tapping his cane against the floor. "Thought I'd find you here." He stepped into the room and shut the door.

"When did all of this exactly start?" House asked.

Wilson blinked a few times. "Me and Cameron?"

"Yeah."

"After your date. Well, after you got home and told me what happened."

House stopped the tapping and looked at the oncologist. "You went to see her?"

"Someone had to comfort the poor girl." Wilson replied with a shrug.

"So what happened? You two got really buddy buddy and then, whoops, there go the clothes?"

"You're jealous."

"You knew I liked her."

"You screwed up."

House stood up and headed for the door. "Yeah. People keep telling me that."

_000_

"So," House began, hobbling into his office where Foreman, Chase and Cameron were waiting.

"I think it's ovarian cancer." Foreman told him, holding out his findings.

"What did the ultrasound show?" House questioned, looking at what Foreman handed him.

"Nothing involving a miscarriage." Chase responded.

"She's a virgin." Cameron added, holding out a folder. "I did a pelvic exam."

"So the virgin has cancer."

"I don't think it's cancer. It just doesn't seem to fit." Cameron said softly. "Her hCG levels were low."

"Of course they were. She's not pregnant." Chase pointed out.

"But if she has ovarian cancer, they would be spiked because it can be produced abnormally." Cameron retorted, looking at Foreman and House for back up.

"She's right." House said quietly. "It's not cancer. There's no way."

"It's endometriosis. She said that this had happened in the past but this time, it didn't feel right." Cameron crossed her arms over her chest.

"Start her on birth control and see what happens. If her condition improves, release her." House told Chase, who nodded and left the office.

Wilson stepped in a few seconds after Chase left. "Did you guys need a consult?"

Foreman shook his head. "Not anymore. Patient doesn't have ovarian cancer." He looked at Cameron. "Good call."

"Thanks."

"I can't do this." House said from behind his desk.

Cameron, Foreman and Wilson looked over at him.

"Can't do what?" Foreman asked, feeling as if he already knew the answer.

"This." House looked directly at Cameron when he said this and she immediately understood.

"So I had to stick it out but you can just give up?"

"I didn't mean that this. I meant, the tension." House stood up. "You're a great doctor, Allison. And if this thing between you and I is going to affect that, then let me know."

"You're using me as an excuse for the fact that you can't do your job?" Allison asked, glancing at Foreman and then at Wilson.

"I can handle it. But can you?" House limped past the three doctors for the door. "You guys can go home. We're done for the day." He walked out, leaving the trio stunned.

"I'm going to go home and pretend I wasn't here for that." Foreman said after a few moments of silence. "See you two tomorrow."

Cameron watched her colleague leave and then looked at her boyfriend. "I don't think I can handle it."


	4. Chapter 4

Secrecy

Summary: Secrets don't stay secrets for long. At least, not around Dr. Gregory House.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

;Chapter 4;

House glanced down at the ivories of the piano. He didn't even feel like playing. How is it that Cameron's relationship with Wilson could affect him this much? _You idiot, you like her,_ he thought, grabbing his cane and getting off of the piano bench. "I need a drink." He muttered.

He was inches away from getting a drink when there was a series of loud knocks at his door. "Oh go away!" He called out, pouring himself a glass of whatever he had and downed it in one gulp.

"House? House it's me." Cameron's voice said from the other side of the door.

House put down the glass he had just refilled and hobbled toward the door. "Does Wilson know you're here?"

"Does it matter? Open the door."

"What do you say?"

Cameron gritted her teeth and took a deep breath. "Please."_ You crippled pain in the ass_, she thought to herself.

House opened the door. "You know, I was in the middle of getting drunk off my ass. Unless your plan was to get me drunk and have your way with me."

"Only in your dreams, House." Cameron stepped inside and turned toward her boss. "Can't we just…pretend that everything's okay between us?"

"Pretend? What are we, 5 year olds?"

"I don't want to make Wilson choose between his girlfriend and his best friend, okay? So can't we just…go back to the way things used to be?" Cameron's pleading blue eyes stared directly into House's.

House sighed. "I hate when you do that." He murmured, limping back over and grabbing his drink.

"Please, Greg." Cameron whispered, not bothering to turn toward him.

"Fine. But I'm doing this for Wilson's sake, not yours." House grumbled, taking a gulp of his drink.

Cameron smiled and headed for the door. "Good night House."

"Good night Cameron." _You cute little pain in the ass._

_000_

A few months went by with no incident, sans the occasional comment from House's mouth. But did Cameron really expect him to stay quiet about it?

Well, no.

It got worse, however, when Cameron and Wilson's one-year anniversary was approaching.

"So, Cameron, got big plans for the big day?" Chase asked when the team had a little down time.

"Wilson's handling that. I'm not supposed to know." She looked over at her co-worker with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Unless you want to find out for me."

Foreman shot them both a look. "If it's supposed to be a surprise, then leave it as a surprise."

Cameron pouted and sighed a bit. "Why do you always spoil the fun?"

"It's his job." House responded, hobbling in carrying a file. "He's the fun spoiler." He tossed the file onto the table. "Mother's dying."

Cameron reached over and scanned the file. "She just had a baby."

"Two weeks ago." House confirmed, limping toward the white board. "Which is why I called her Mother."

"If she's dying then why are we taking this case?" Chase questioned.

"Because if there's a slim chance that she can be saved, we'll find it." Foreman replied, rolling his eyes. "I guess since I'm the fun spoiler, he's the idiot." He added, motioning toward Chase.

"No," House shot down, making Chase smile. "He's the pessimistic idiot." Chase frowned and slumped in his seat.

"We should test her for everything possible." Cameron said, changing the subject back to the matter at hand.

"No need. I already know what she has." House poured himself a fresh cup of coffee.

"So, again I ask, why are we taking this case?"

"To save the baby." House took a sip of the coffee. "It's possible she has HIV."

"HIV? The baby has HIV?" Foreman exclaimed. "Didn't the mother bother taking medication."

"She did, you twit. But something went wrong during the labor, so the pediatrician thinks that the baby might have still developed HIV."

"Where's the baby?" Cameron asked, standing up.

"You're not working that case."

"You can't keep me from doing my job, House."

"You can play from the sidelines." House pointed at the two men with his cane. "You two. Go see the baby in NICU."

Foreman and Chase walked out, Foreman shooting Cameron a glance.

"Come on, we're going to visit the mother." House said, tapping Cameron's behind with his cane.

Cameron glared at him. "Why do you do that?"

"Well I can't help it. It's just so…round and out there. I believe there's a song about that. You should listen to it. Good stuff." House limped out of the room with Cameron not far behind. (A/N: NO PUN INTENDED!)

"Why won't you let me take care of the baby?"

House sighed and stopped, turning toward her. "Do you really want to know?"

Cameron nodded, her lips formed in a tight line. "I really want to know."

"The mother is worried that no one will want her baby if she has HIV. I…" House trailed off and looked down toward the floor. "I mentioned you to her. She wants to meet you."

"Wait. Are you saying you volunteered me to possibly adopt this baby?"

"Pretty much." House looked up at her. "I know what you're thinking. Which is why I talked to Wilson and he rather liked the idea."

"Really?"

"Yes." House glanced at his watch. "He's probably beat us down there. Better get going." He limped toward the elevator.

Cameron caught up with him. "Thank you." She said, stepping in through the elevator doors and smiling at him.

House smiled back slightly. "You're welcome."

_000_

"So what do you think?" Wilson asked Cameron as they were leaving the mother's room.

"I don't know. It just seems…" Cameron stopped, hands in her pockets and looked at him. "Do you think we're ready for something like this? We've only been dating for close to a year."

"Allison," James began, taking a step closer to her. "We're already acting like we're married. We both have steady jobs, a place to live and we've got enough love for about 5 children." Wilson laughed at the look on Cameron's face. "I'm not saying we should have 5, but keep it in mind."

Cameron smacked his arm playfully. "Seriously, James, do you want to take care of this baby?"

Wilson kissed her softly. "I want to take care of this baby and you for as long as I live."

Cameron threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. "I love you." She mumbled into his neck.

He laughed and kissed her temple. "I love you too."

"Get a room for crying out loud!" House hollered, causing the couple to jump apart. He motioned for them to get moving. "Come on, we're going to meet the baby."

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. But I whipped it all out just now. Hope you like!


	5. Chapter 5

Secrecy

Summary: Secrets don't stay secrets for long. At least, not around Dr. Gregory House.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

A/N: I honestly don't know why I had House do that. Probably would have been cuter if James just showed up with the baby. :shrug: Whatever. Thanks for the reviews!

;Chapter 5;

Cameron was outside sitting on a bench, thinking about what her and Wilson were potentially about to do. Was she ready for something like this? Getting married right now would be a huge step for her. Imagine adopting a newborn. She wasn't sure she could handle it.

The passing thought of marriage sent a slight shudder through her body. She loves Wilson. She truly does. But she didn't know if she wanted to take that big step. Again.

"You look deep in thought." A male voice said beside her, startling her and causing her to look over.

"Dr. Charles, what are you doing here?" She stood up and they hugged briefly.

"Thought I'd stop in and see how you're doing." Dr. Sebastian Charles smiled at her and looked her over. "You look good."

Cameron felt her cheeks heat up a bit. "Thanks." She bent her head down a little.

He took her arm and they sat down on the bench. "What were you thinking about? Anything I can help with?"

Cameron shook her head. "No. Just some big decisions I have to be making soon."

"I hate to drop another one on you but I could really use your help." Dr. Charles reached over and took her hand gently. "Come back to Africa with me, please."

"I can't. I wish I could. But my boyfriend—"

"He can come too." Sebastian interrupted, turning his body toward her. "We could really, really use the help."

"I have to think about it." She replied softly.

Sebastian nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out an envelope. "Here's your plane ticket and some money in case you change your mind. I'll be in town for a few days."

She reached for the envelope and tried to take it from him, but he had too tight of a grip on it.

"Think about it, Dr. Cameron. Please." Dr. Charles let the envelope go and stood up, kissing the top of her head before walking away.

_000_

"Great news," Foreman began, walking into House's office with Chase trailing behind him. "The mother is going to be okay. At least for the next few years." He added, glancing at Chase.

House nodded slowly. "That is great news. Good job."

"I heard Cameron and Wilson were going to adopt the baby." Chase said, earning a weird look from Foreman.

"Where did you hear that?" The African-American doctor asked.

"The mother. Weren't you listening?"

"No, sorry, I was too busy _doing my job_."

"What are you guys talking about?" Cameron asked, walking in.

"The mother is going to be okay." Foreman informed her.

"Oh that's great! I love happy endings." Cameron leaned against House's desk, smiling.

"You're okay with this?" House asked.

Cameron looked back at him and nodded. "I'm not ready for a kid, House. Let's face it, I'm still young and there's still so much I want to do and see before I make that kind of commitment."

"Like what?"

Allison took a deep breath. "Like Africa."

A/N: I know it's short:hides from rocks and tomatoes being thrown: But I needed a good cliffy to leave you guys hanging from! Review and you just might get the next chapter soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Secrecy

Summary: Secrets don't stay secrets for long. At least, not around Dr. Gregory House.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

A/N: J. Daisy, you're fic MAKES MY LIFE!

;Chapter 6;

"Africa?" House asked, standing up and limping over to face Allison. "Africa? You mean, Dr. Sebastian Charles' Africa?"

Cameron smirked and nodded her head a bit. "Well, he doesn't _own _Africa. He just helps out the people there."

"And let me guess." House hobbled toward Foreman and Chase, who were being abnormally quiet. "Dr. Charles came back and swept you off your feet, convincing you to leave all of this behind for Africa." He turned toward her. "Am I right?"

"Not even close." Cameron stopped leaning against House's desk and walked toward him. "I need a change of scenery. I need something new. This is just the thing."

"Yes, I can see how going to another continent is something new. Why should I let you go?"

"Because I've already got the go-ahead from Cuddy. She even offered to pay me while I was gone." Allison couldn't help but laugh at the look on House's face, which was extreme annoyance. "Take it up with her, not me."

"I'm not getting a replacement for you."

"A replacement? For what?" James asked from the doorway, carrying (yet another) manila folder.

Cameron smiled and walked over toward her boyfriend. "Hi you. Can we talk?" She ushered him out of the office. "I have to tell you something." She took a deep breath. "I'm going to Africa with Dr. Charles."

"Oh." Wilson said quietly. "Did you even consider us into the equation?"

Cameron rested a hand on his cheek. "Yes. I need to do this before we get too serious. Once we get serious, that's it, James. I'm not going anywhere unless it's with you."

James sighed and nodded his head slightly. "All right, fine. I'm not going to stop you from doing what you want." He said with that "tone" to his voice.

"That's not fair, Wilson. I have to do this."

"You 'have to'? What did Dr. Charles do, twist your arm behind your back and hurt you until you said yes? I'm sorry, Allie, but I can't be happy for you. You're leaving for God knows how long and all I'm going to do is miss you and worry about you. And that will piss off House. We're all going to be miserable without you."

Cameron couldn't help but smile a bit. "I know, but you'll be fine. I'll call you when I can and I promise I'll be careful."

"Can you promise me you won't fall in love with Dr. Charles?" Wilson said quietly.

"What? James, no, I would never…" Cameron trailed off, squirming around a bit. Well…she wasn't expecting that.

"I know he likes you. And in a way, you like him too." Wilson looked directly at her. "Just try not to sleep with him."

"That doesn't seem fair considering you're the one with the cheating history." Allison shot back quietly, brushing by him and walking away.

House clucked his tongue from the doorway. "You idiot."

_000_

Cameron continued to knock on Sebastian's door until the sleepy doctor opened it.

"Dr. Cameron?"

"It's Allison." She corrected, stepping inside with puffy red eyes and a hoarse voice.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, closing the door.

"Wilson and I had a fight. He's afraid I'm going to sleep with you." She turned toward him. "So if that was your plan this entire time, I want you to take back your offer."

"I won't lie, Allison, I find you very attractive." Sebastian walks over and places his hands on her shoulders. "But I really want you for your medical expertise, not for your body."

Allie smiled a bit. "When do we leave?"

"In a few days. I figure that should give you enough time to get everything ready. Maybe make up with Dr. Wilson?"

Cameron smiled a bit. "See you in a few days then." She headed for the door. "Sorry about waking you up."

"Don't worry about it." Sebastian walked over and opened the door for her. "See you soon."

She smiled at him and left his room.

_000_

"Do you think I'm overreacting?" James asked Dr. House as they sat outside and drank some coffee.

"Yes." House said without hesitation.

"You aren't even going to think about it first?"

"No."

Wilson sighed and shook his head. "Why am I asking you anyway? You're the king of irrationality."

"You're just pissed because I'm right."

"Or maybe you're just saying that hoping that Allison and I can break up and you can have her."

House stared at Wilson for a few seconds. "Now you're really overreacting." He got up and hobbled toward the trash can, throwing away his Styrofoam cup. "Just go apologize, will you?" He suggested before limping away.

James sighed and banged his head against his open palm.

_000_

House stepped into his office and groaned. "What did I do this time, Mommy?"

Lisa Cuddy rolled her eyes. "You're letting Cameron go to Africa, aren't you?"

He limped toward his desk and mumbled, "Against my will, yes."

"She's trying to do something good, why can't you see that?" Cuddy questioned, leaning on his desk as he sat down at it.

"Because something is going to happen there!" House yelled, causing Cuddy to jump back a bit. House sighed and continued softly, "Something that I'm not sure her and Wilson are going to be able to handle."

A/N: Originally, I was going to have it be Stacy instead of Cuddy, but I'm much better at House/Cuddy interaction.

By the way, J. Daisy, HERE is the update.


	7. Chapter 7

Secrecy

Summary: Secrets don't stay secrets for long. At least, not around Dr. Gregory House.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

;Chapter 7;

It was a few months later. Cameron was in Africa, Wilson was miserable, House was miserable, Foreman and Chase were miserable because House was making them miserable and Cuddy was just…well Cuddy was Cuddy.

"Are you sure we don't have a case we can work on?" Foreman asked House again for the seventh billionth time.

"Foreman, you see this cane?" House began, twirling it between his fingers. "You're head is going to become very friendly with it if you keep asking me that question."

"House, are you threatening one of your staff members?" Cuddy questioned from the doorway, holding a folder in her hand.

"He keeps asking me if we have a case." House replied testily. "And I'm guessing you're about to save me from having to answer that question again."

Cuddy smiled a bit, holding out the folder. "It's all yours." She pulled the folder away from House's outstretched hand. "Only if you promise you aren't going to threaten Dr. Foreman again."

"Fine. Whatever. Just give me the folder." House snatched it away from Cuddy and walked out.

Chase noticed the looks being exchanged between Cuddy and Foreman. "Okay, I'm going to just go…" He motioned toward the door and hurried out.

"You know, you didn't have to do that." Foreman said, walking toward the Dean of Medicine.

"I know. But anything to help ruin House's day." Lisa smirked. "You should get going before House gets angrier." She turned and left House's office.

_000_

"You're screwing Cuddy." House said the minute Foreman showed up at the lab.

"What? No I'm not."

Chase scoffed. "Please. It was obvious when you two were just staring at each other."

"So what if I am?" Foreman retorted after a small pause.

"That's just wrong." Chase mumbled, turning back to the vials of blood he was testing.

"That puts an ugly image into my head, what about you Chase?" House merely received a grunt for a reply. "Yeah, thought so." House's beeper went off and he glanced down at it. "It's Cameron." He hobbled toward the door of the lab.

"Tell her we said hi!" Chase called out after him.

House headed up to his office and used the phone there to call Cameron back.

"Hi!" Her cheery voice answered on the other line.

"What's got you so perky?" House grumbled.

"Nothing, really. How are you? How's everyone?"

"Wilson's mopey and miserable, Foreman's screwing Cuddy, Chase is...and I'm…fine."

Cameron was quiet for a while. "Oh." She said finally. "So…I don't know what to say."

"It's the Foreman and Cuddy thing, right?"

"Yeah."

"Put a nasty image in your head?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, same here."

They sat there without speaking for a while. "So how's Dr. Charles? Did you two join forces and fight the big bad Tuberculosis Monster yet?"

Cameron fought back a snort and cleared her throat. "Not exactly. It's…not going all that well."

"Why? What happened? Are you okay Allison?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. It's just…seeing all of these sick people and having nothing to help them with…"

House sighed a bit. "I know, Cameron." He looked up and saw Wilson standing there. "How long have you been there?"

"Uh, House, you should know that it's been about 3 months." Cameron replied confused.

"Not you." House said into the phone.

Wilson shrugged. "A few minutes. Are you talking to Allie?"

"No, I'm talking to the king of Russia."

"Actually, they aren't called kings. They're called Czars." Cameron piped in.

"Oh shut up you." House replied. "What do you want?"

Wilson motioned toward the phone. "Can I talk to her?"

"No, it's my Allie time. Get your own."

"Is Wilson there? Tell him I said hi. I have to go House, I'll talk to you soon I promise. Bye!"

House held the phone out and the sound of a dial tone could be clearly heard. "What did you do?" He asked James.

"Nothing! Why?"

"Cause at the mere mention of you, she split."

"Maybe it's not me."

"Maybe it is you. Just not in the way you're thinking." House hung up the phone and looked at his friend. "Maybe she slept with Dr. Charles and is afraid to face you."

"Or maybe you're just being an asshole."

"Could be something else though." House added, ignoring Wilson's insult and heading for the door. "She could be pregnant." He finished, leaving the office and a poor Dr. Wilson wondering what was going on with his girlfriend.

_000_

"So," House started, walking into Cuddy's office without warning. "You dog you."

Cuddy sighed and closed her eyes, wishing him gone. "House, I'm really not in the mood right now."

"You're sleeping with Foreman."

"Now I'm definitely not in the mood. So get out."

House could tell something was up and he walked over, sitting down in a chair across from her. "What's wrong?"

Cuddy sighed again and rubbed her forehead. "It's my sister. She's sick. Really sick." She looked at House, fatigue and pain filled in her eyes. "Can you help her? Please, Greg."

House nodded and stood up. "As soon as she gets here."

"Thank you." House could hear the relief in her voice.

"You're welcome. Now stop sleeping with my staff member."

Cuddy laughed a little. "I haven't slept with Foreman in weeks. It's over. He broke it off."

"Good. Keep it that way." House hobbled out of her office and headed for the clinic. He figured he'd do some extra clinic duty just to make her happy. House stopped in his tracks. What the hell was he thinking? When did he get so soft? He thought about the answers to those questions and contemplated his new softness on his way up to his office instead of the clinic.

A/N: Two updates in one day! Woot! Love it! LOVE IT I SAY! (Hyper)


	8. Chapter 8

Secrecy

Summary: Secrets don't stay secrets for long. At least, not around Dr. Gregory House.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

;Chapter 8;

So House and his ducklings had taken over Cuddy's sister's case. Actually, House handed it over to Foreman and Chase. He thought about taking Foreman off, since he had a personal relationship with Cuddy, but figured they'd need all the help they could get, since Cameron was gone.

"I still don't understand why you're not helping them." Wilson commented as he and House watched Foreman and Chase talk to Frannie, Cuddy's sister.

"Because what if I retire? What would they do then?"

"Call you and ask you about the case." Wilson joked, smiling.

"Ha. Ha. Aren't you the little Oncology comedian?" House snarled, hobbling toward the clinic.

"Thank you. I'm here on Thursdays." James stopped. "Why are you walking toward the clinic?"

"I have nothing else to do." House mumbled, walking in and shooting Wilson a look.

Cuddy saw House walk in and caught up with him. "Anything?"

"Foreman or Chase should be updating you. Not me. I'm not on the case." House responded, taking a file and looking it over.

"Why aren't you on the case?"

House glanced up at her. "You know why, Lisa."

Dr. Cuddy looked down and blushed a bit, clearing her throat. "Right. Of course." She stepped closer to him, dropping a note onto the folder. "Thank you Dr. House." She said before heading toward her office.

House picked up the note and read it. _Dinner 7. My place. Don't be late._

_000_

The minute Cuddy walked into her office, she knew things were going to be chaotic. She felt her heart drop into her stomach. She felt her chest constrict. She didn't want things to change. Things were going well. Sure, Frannie was sick, but there were a lot of good things to be thankful for.

"Lisa." Stacy Warner said, standing up and looking at the doctor.

"Stacy. What a surprise." Cuddy walked over toward her desk. "I hope everything's okay."

"Everything's fine." Stacy sat back down. "How is he?"

"He's in the clinic if you want to ask him that yourself."

"I don't. I'm asking you." Stacy paused for a bit. "You're seeing him, aren't you?"

Cuddy looked up at Stacy.

_000_

Cameron wiped her forehead and stepped into the tent her and Dr. Charles shared. "Hey." She greeted, seeing her colleague lying down already.

Sebastian smiled at her. "How are you doing?"

"Exhausted. How can you do this?" Cameron sprawled out on her sleeping bag.

Sebastian laughed. "I think about the people."

"I know. I try. But sometimes, it's too much."

Sebastian reached over and took her hand. "I know, Allison. You can leave whenever you want to. But I hope you'll stay a while longer."

"Of course I will." She replied softly.

He smiled at her and kissed her hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Well, good night." Cameron rolled onto her side and shut her eyes, unable to fall asleep. The more she stayed there, the more uncomfortable she became.

She felt an arm slip around her waist and jumped up. "What are you doing?"

Sebastian met her eye to eye. "Allison, isn't it obvious? I like you. A lot."

"I'm with James. Nothing is going to change that."

"One night with me could."

Cameron's hand lashed out across Sebastian's face. "Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. Don't even look at me. I'm leaving in the morning."

A/N: Short. Sweet. To the point. AND CLIFFIES! You love me.

Check out my forum, all you House M.D. freaks!


	9. Chapter 9

Secrecy

Summary: Secrets don't stay secrets for long. At least, not around Dr. Gregory House. Wilson.Cameron with some House.Cuddy.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

;Chapter 9;

Cuddy was walking up to House's office, where she had heard he left to after he completed some of his clinic duty. She could do this. It shouldn't be that hard. It shouldn't have started in the first place.

The one thing she kept asking herself was: how obvious was it? If Stacy could tell, could other people?

She opened the door and walked into House's office. "House, we need to talk."

"By the tone of your voice, something tells me I'm not going to like this." House was looking over the test results for Frannie. He closed the folder and tossed it onto his desk. "I know Stacy's back. And things aren't changing because she's divorcing her husband and wants me back. If you want things to change, then fine, leave. I'll understand. But if you want to keep things the way they are, stay."

"I don't know what to say. I thought you loved Stacy." Lisa replied softly.

"I did. Things change."

"So quickly?"

House limped over toward her, brushing a piece of her hair out of her face. "You're turning me into a softie, woman, now get out."

Lisa laughed and nodded. "I get it. Too soon for what this conversation is leading to. Did you get my note?"

"You gave it to me. I would assume I received it."

Cuddy smirked and rolled her eyes. "Always with the smart ass comments."

"Speaking of asses," House tapped hers with his cane. "I'd like to see that one leaving my office now."

Cuddy shot him an amused look and left, shaking her head and mumbling something about her taste in men.

"Talking to yourself is bad for you!" House called out to her, smiling and sitting down behind his desk.

_000_

Foreman, Chase, Wilson and House were working late the next night. Frannie had taken a serious turn for the worse, and the doctors were running out of time to find out what was wrong with her.

"None of this makes sense!" Chase exclaimed, slamming the folder shut and rubbing his eyes.

"I know." House whispered. "But we need to find out what's wrong with her."

"Why?" Foreman asked, his voice laced with annoyance and fatigue.

"Because I told Cuddy we would!" House yelled, his temper flaring and patience running on low.

"Can we all just calm down, please?" Wilson asked, reaching into his pocket for the bottle of aspirin he kept there.

"Hand some of that over here." Foreman mumbled, holding out his hand.

"I hope a doctor prescribed those." A familiar female doctor's voice said from the doorway.

"Cameron!" Foreman exclaimed, getting out of his chair and giving her a hug.

"Boy, have we missed you." Chase greeted, giving her a hug as well.

House smiled, glad to see her, and walked toward her. "Good to have you back." He held out his hand.

Cameron looked at his hand and smirked. "Shaking hands? Come on, House." She gave him a hug, which took him by surprise.

He patted her back softly. "Will you say hi to Wilson now? He looks like he's about to keel over."

Cameron laughed a bit and let go of House, walking toward her boyfriend. "You were right. Sebastian made a pass at me. I slapped him and left this morning."

"That bastard." Wilson spat, walking over to her and rubbing her arms. "I'm just glad you're back and safe." He looked up at the other three doctors. "I'd like to kiss my girlfriend, if you don't mind."

House groaned and covered his eyes. Foreman and Chase shared a look and then followed House.

Wilson laughed and motioned toward them. Cameron turned around and bit on her lip to keep from laughing out loud. She held up a finger, pulled a camera out of her bag and took a picture.

"Cameron." House said, eyes still covered. "Did you just do what I think you just did?"

Allison couldn't help but giggle. "Yes."

"Now I have to kill you."

A shrill laugh and squeal could be heard in the hallway as House chased Cameron around, trying to get the camera.

"Face it old man! I'm much faster than you!" The young female doctor shouted over her shoulder.

House was trying to limp as fast as he could. "Wilson, if you know what's good for you, you'll get that camera and erase that picture!" He yelled at his best friend.

Wilson laughed and stood there with Foreman and Chase. "Think I should do something?"

Chase and Foreman looked at each other, and then shook their heads. "Nah."


	10. Chapter 10

Secrecy

Summary: Secrets don't stay secrets for long. At least, not around Dr. Gregory House. Wilson.Cameron with some House.Cuddy.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

:In honor of House's return tonight at 9 pm EST.:

;Chapter 10;

Wilson and Cameron were enjoying time alone in their apartment. They were snuggled in the bed, smiling and whispering to each other.

"We never did have a celebration for our one-year anniversary." James murmured to her, stroking her hair softly.

"I know. That was my fault." Cameron snuggled closer to him. "But can we do that tomorrow? I like how we are right now."

Wilson held up something to her. "Are you sure?"

Cameron sat up and took what he held to her. It was a diamond engagement ring. "James…" She breathed, staring at the piece of jewelry. It was amazing, she thought, how one tiny thing could change your life.

"Allison Cameron, will you marry me?"

_000_

It was late, she thought as she headed toward her front door. So what crazy person would be knocking down her door?

Lisa Cuddy should have guessed.

"Dr. House. A bit late for our dinner date, aren't you?" Cuddy smirked, leaning against the doorway.

"Lisa, let me come in." House said gravely.

"Oh God…" Cuddy muttered, covering her mouth. "Frannie…"

Greg looked down. "I'm sorry. She died a little while ago." House reached over quickly to grab Cuddy before she fell. "I'm sorry." He repeated over and over again.

Lisa held onto him tightly as she cried. House didn't know what to do besides hold her. And that was all he did do.

When she calmed down, she let him inside and went to get herself a drink. "You want one?" She asked Greg, her voice husky from crying.

"Sure you should be drinking that?" He asked her as he watched her pour a large glass of scotch.

"House, now isn't the best time to be questioning my judgments." She snapped, taking a big gulp from the glass.

House limped over and took the glass from her, setting it down and leading her to a chair. "Sit." He said. When she did, he wrapped his arms around her.

She was a little shocked at first. She had never known House to be so…nice. But eventually, Cuddy wrapped her arms around him too.

"If you want me to, I'll handle the arrangements." House offered, whispering softly.

Lisa shook her head. "I can do it. But thank you for offering." She took a deep breath. "Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

House looked down at her and nodded. "Of course I will."

_000_

Allison and James walked into work together, holding hands. The new addition to Cameron's ring finger was apparent and shined under the fluorescent lights.

Greg and Lisa walked in right after them, hands locked together. They had decided, last night, that they weren't going to deny their feelings anymore. It had been building for so long. Why hide it now? Life was too short.

The two couples ran into each other when Allie and Jimmy stopped to be congratulated from a few doctors and nurses. Allison had noticed House and Cuddy first. She gently nudged James, who looked over and smiled.

They stood in front of each other, not saying anything just yet.

"Congratulations." All four people said simultaneously. They shared a laugh and some hand shakes and hugs.

Things were going to be all right.

-fin-

;;Thank you to all of the loyal people who have read and continually reviewed. I hope you enjoyed the fic. And once I finish my HP one, I am determined to start another House fic. So keep your eyes peeled.;;


End file.
